Yokai Watch: Story of Kyle Episode 2
This is the first episode of Yokai Watch: Story of Kyle. It was published on 23rd October 2019. Plot Yokai Medallium Kyle was laying in bed reading some manga. Supernyan was out somewhere doing his "heroic duty" and Venoct was in the centre of the room meditating. Suddenly Kyle's brother came into the room. Kyle: What are you doing here? Harry: There's a package for you at the front door. Venoct opened one eye and looked at Kyle. Kyle was confused by this, then realised it must be something Venoct had ordered. Kyle: Cool, i'll go get it. Kyle ran downstairs to the open front door. The mailman stood there with a clipboard. Mailman: Are you Kyle Upton? Kyle: Yeah. Mailman: Could you sign for the package please? Kyle: Of course. The mailman passed Kyle a pen, and he wrote his signtaure at the bottom of the sheet on the clipboard. He took the parcel and shut the door, then ran upstairs where Supernyan had returned. Kyle: Venoct, did you order this? Venoct stood up. Venoct: Yes, I did. Don't worry, I payed with my own money. Kyle: What is it? Kyle opened the package and was surprised by what was inside. A brown book, with strange patterns on the cover lay inside. Kyle: A book? Supernyan: I recognyise that book! It's a Yokai Medallium! Kyle: Yokai Medallium? He opened it and inside were lots of circle slots. Venoct: It's where you can store your medals when you're not needing them. Kyle: Cool. So, where did I put your medals? Venoct: Don't tell me you lost them. Supernyan: We'd better start searching. The three looked around the room, before Kyle thought of something. Kyle: Harry! ... Harry was in his own room, sat at his desk. The two medals lay in his hands. Harry: What are these? Kyle opened the door and ran into the room. Kyle: Gimme those! Harry held them away. Harry: First tell me what they are. Kyle: No! That's confidential! Harry: Well I suppose I can't give you them. Kyle sighed. Kyle: Fine. They're...whoa there's a giant catepillar behind you! Harry looked to where Kyle was pointing, but the medals were snatched from his hand. The door slammed shut and Kyle was on his own. Harry: Damn! ... Kyle slid the medals into the medallium. Kyle: Perfect. Venoct: It's the perfect place to store your medals. Kyle flips through the pages until he finds one with 8 slots, each with a different symbol, spread out on two pages like a circle. Supernyan: What's that, nyan? Kyle: I don't know. Venoct? Venoct: These are the legendary yokai pages. When you collect the correct yokai, a powerful yokai will appear. Kyle: Awesome! So I can befriend even the best yokai? Venoct: Indeed. Kyle: Man, life is sweet. ... Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po! (Come on!) So sit back here's their story, Nate say "Hey YO no!" Whisper go cracka-lacka-boom-boom, There's more Yo-kai than taters in Idaho, Like Cheeksqueek and his popo Feel that there? Way down low? Fidgephant makes you need a quick commode, All is Gerap Po, turn back the clock yo Ha ha! See what we can see Oh my lost friend, who cares for him? A home is what he so needs Kids in this town They have family He wants that safety With nightfall comes great danger, And things go from strange to so much stranger Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Yeah!) Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (It's easy, come on!) Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Those Yo-kai make life awry) Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, ('cause he's got that Yo-kai,) Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Yo-kai Watch!) Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Yeah!) ... Yokai Komasan Kyle was at school eating lunch (sushi) when Nate came to his table. Nate: Hey Kyle, you wanna go get an ice-cream after school? Kyle: Sure. I'll meet you at the ice-cream place down the road. As Nate walked away, Venoct appeared by Kyle's side. Venoct: There's something about him that I remember, but I don't know why. Kyle ignored him and went back to eating his sushi. ... At the ice-cream restaurant, Nate was waiting when Kyle arrived. Nate: Great you could make it. Bear, Eddie and Katie should be here soon. Kyle: There they are. Katie: Hi guys. Eddie: You ready to try the newest five swirl ice-cream! It's 30% off this week! Bear: Man, I can't wait to get it. As the five entered, Venoct was about to float in after them, arms crossed, when he sensed something. He looked behind him, but there was nothing there. He shrugged and entered. ... The five had just purchased their ice-creams and sat at a table. Kyle: I can't wait to eat it. Kyle was about to take a bite when he heard Bear and Eddie start to argue. Eddie: Hey man, why did you take a bite out of my ice-cream? Bear: I didn't do anything! Eddie: Then why does my ice-cream have only four swirls? Everyone looked at Eddie's now four-swirl ice-cream. Bear: It wasn't me man, I swear. Katie: Kyle, you finished your ice-cream already? Kyle: What? Kyle looked at his ice-cream, which was now just a cone. Kyle: Where did my ice-cream go? Venoct: Kyle, I think you should excuse yourself a minute. Kyle: Hey guys, I gotta go to the bathroom. Nate watched Kyle leave, suspiciously. ... In the toilets, Kyle was sat in one of the cubicles talking to Venoct. Kyle: Why did our ice-creams disappear? Venoct: It was because of a yokai. Kyle: There's such thing as a yokai that makes ice-cream vanish? Venoct: Possibly. Kyle: I'd better go check. Kyle came out of the cubicle and peered out of the bathroom door. He looked at the table his friends were sat on. Then he activated his yokai lens, using the light to look around. Suddenly, sat at his table, appeared a white dog-like yokai with large blue eyebrows and a green backpack. It took a bite out of Nate's ice-cream. Kyle: Venoct, what yokai is that? One of Venoct's dragon heads passed him his yokai pad, a tablet. Venoct: That yokai is Komasan. Komasan: Charming Kyle: Komasan? Venoct: Komasan is a country yokai who loves ice-cream. Kyle: Could you bring him over here. Venoct snuck up on Komasan before grabbing him with his dragon scarves. Komasan: Oh my swirls! Then he was dragged from the table into the bathroom. Komasan: Well that was scary. Kyle: Hi Komasan. Komasan: Well, howdy. Wait, you can see me? Kyle pointed to his yokai watch. Kyle: Yeah, thanks to this. Anyway, why are you eating mine and my friends' ice-cream? Komasan: Well, I was waiting for my brother Komajiro, when I smelled your ice-cream. I have a craving for ice-cream that's uncontrollable. Kyle: Maybe we can help with that. I don't know how, but we'll find a way. Wait...where'd he go? Kyle and Venoct searched the bathroom for Komasan, before finding him approaching Kyle's table. Kyle: No! Venoct, take him outside. Venoct flew towards Komasan and picked him up, before taking him outside. Kyle ran to his table. Kyle: Sorry guys. Gotta go. I got a...um...stomach ache. Katie: Okay, see ya. ... Outside, Kyle ans Venoct were confronting Komasan. Kyle: Dude, this is not cool! Can't you leave us alone? Komasan: I'm sorry. I've just gotta wait here for my... ???: Brother! A brown Komasan look-a-like with a blue backpack appeared and hugged Komasan. Komasan: Komajiro! Komajiro: Charming Kyle: So is this Komasan's brother. Komasan: Why, it is, and we want you to have these. Komasan passes Kyle two medals. They both have an image of Komasan and Komajiro respectively. Komasan: I'm sorry for causing trouble. Can you forgive me? Kyle: Of course Komasan. I'll see you two later. Komasan and Komajiro waved goodbye as Kyle and Venoct left. Venoct: They seem...nice. Kyle: Great. I'm so hungry. Komasan owes me an ice-cream! ... How to summon Yokai At home, Kyle slid Komasan's and Komajiro's medals into the medallium. Venoct: Hey, Kyle. I just remembered. Kyle: Yeah? Venoct: Did you know you can summon yokai by sliding their medals into the yokai watch? Kyle: Wait...really? Venoct: Yeah. Give it a go. Supernyan: You can test my medal. I'll exit the room, then nyou can summon me. Kyle: Okay. Supernyan left the room and closed the door. Venoct: Why not have a special line whenever you summon a yokai? Kyle: Okay. How about... Kyle took Supernyan's medal out of the watch, then held it in the air. Kyle: Let's go, yokai friend! Kyle spun round 360 degrees, then lifted the bubble on his watch. Kyle: Summon, activate! Kyle inserted Supernyan's medal. Kyle: Show yourself: Supernyan! The watch let out a red beam light, and a voice began to sing as Supernyan appeared and started dancing. They're super strong, Never let you down, Let's go Brave! Supernyan: Supernyan! Supernyan held a heroic pose. Kyle: That was pretty cool. Venoct: Now we know how to confront yokai! Supernyan: I'm a little dizzy, nyan. ... Kyle: It's recap time! The medallium appears on the floor of Kyle's bedroom. Venoct: So, Kyle, who'd you meet today? Kyle: Let's see. The Medallium opens, revealing circle slots in its pages. The medals of Komasan and Komajiro went inside. Venoct is about to eat an ice-cream when Komasan appears and eats it instead. Komasan: Delicious. An aura of rage appears around Venoct as he pumps his fists together. Komasan: Oops... ... Burly: Flap your arms like a soaring eagle. Up down, up down! Work those deltoids! That’s it! One, two, three, PO! Ha ha! I said like an eagle, not a chicken! Feel the burn! (yay!) Bring those knees up! C'mon, you chunky chicken nuggets, you can do better than that! Up down, up down! Sound off! One, two, three PO! Higher knees! Ha ha, a slug can do better than that! Ha ha ha! Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Magical secrets for powerful muscles Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! It makes you feel good even if you're in trouble. Let's go see him, So we can learn what he knows He’s got the moves from head to toe He’s our super duper hero I’m too scared, to speak to that boy in my class If he doesn’t like me, I’ll be broken like glass That’s why I’m training to be sure and strong So please train me Burly, all day long! Yeah! Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Dooby-Dooby-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Characters Humans * Kyle Upton * Harry Upton * Nathan Adams * Katie Forrester * Bear * Eddie * Mailman Yokai * Venoct * Supernyan * Komasan * Komajiro Intro * Gera Gera Po Outro * Dooby-Dooby-Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! Trivia * This is the first time a yokai is summoned